when you've got nothing to love
by Odd Pudding
Summary: Kylo finds Rey abandoned on her desert planet by her frends. he picks her up to help her, but at what cost? reylo
1. Chapter 1

Desert Flower

the desert was blistering hot as the sun shone down on rey's blistered back. she didn't remember how long she had been out in the desert without any water, but it had been too long. her tongue was so dry it felt like sandpaper and she had no concept of day or night on a planet with two suns. The end seemed to draw near her as he lay on the sandy dune, breathing in the granules and coughing them back out in a maddening cycle that signified her near death. it was just then, as her weary bleary gaze was fading into darkness that she noticed a shadow pass over her face, bloting out the suns.

With her last bit of strength she pushed herself off her knees and followed the shadow. It flew some distance and landed with a whirring sound, blowing up kicking up sand like a whirpool into the air. The gust knocked her back and as she hit the sand she lost her will to get back up. The sun rained down on her with maddening rays. She thought she should give up. The sound of a ship door opening reached her through swarming thoughts.

The sound of a landing extending from the ship was familiar to her, and the sound of heavy footsteps clanging loudly against the metal. Someone was there, someone could help. Her parched lips, split from lack of water, parted painfully to make out the words that could save her. "h-" she started, her hand pathetically reaching out towards the blurry black figure on the ships landing. "h-elp" she gasped, then fell on her face in the sand, a tear siding down her sand crusted cheek.

"Someone get her to my quarters." said a voice, deep dark and familiar. But Reys vision went out and the sound of trampling steps was the last thing she heard.

Keylo looked on with some alarm as he watched the stormtroopers descend the ramp of the ship to follow his command, picking up Rey from her spot burried in the sand. He had been looking for her, but didn't know if he would reach her on time. Kylo only got a glimpse of her wind beaten face as the stormtroopers hauled her past. "Is she alright?" he asked, but no one answered him.

"I SAID IS SHE ALRIGHT?" he bellowed out again, animalistic and vicious in his fury. the storm trooper who was carrying her by her legs nearly tripped ad dropped her legs, turning his head to adress Kylo nervously.

"we don't know yet, sir, she looks pretty bad, but we need to get her to the medocal room" the storm trooper said, wincing as Kylo overreacted to thus by slaiceng out his lightsaber.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GO!" he yelled and the storm troopers hurried along to the medbay, kylo stamping behind them with veild concern.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

It was hours later when Kylo was allowed to see her. He had been sitting on a chair outside, digging his fingernails into his hands, anxious to know Rey's consdition and if there was anything that could even be done for her. He walked in slowly and the room was silent. They had warned him that things did not go as planned in the medical ward. There was blood, so much of it. On the ground and the walls. ANgrily he spun around, looking for the medical droid to blame.

But there were none around, except one who was trying depseratly to give him water as it had detected he was dehydrated from sweating. he chopped its hands off and kicked it harshly against the wall, watching with cruel dark eyes as it sputtered electricity and went dark. He spun on his heel and burst into the medroom doors, where all the blood made him go even more pale. he looked at the body on the gurney- he could only ask himself 'why' when he saw that her heart and lungs had been replaced with robotic replacements. "what have you done" he gasped angrily at the bloody surgeon, his lightsaber poised.

"We had orders to do whatever was necessary sir," said the uncertain android. He glanced about, but everyone else was hiding just outside the door and there was no one to back him up. "Her organ tissue had dried out, she would have died. She was too far gone from the illness."

The beeping of the EKG machine reassured him that, at least, they had saved her from that fate. Kylo couldn't look at her, he lowered his eyes to her fingers. Something stirred inside of him, to reach out and touch her. But he didn't. He turned and left.

From the table, Rey barely opened her eyes. Though the world was blurred, she could see Kylo's black cape getting farther and ftarther away.

she wanted to ask where she was, but he had a sneaking suspicion, even in her nearly dead state, that she was in a new order ship. she could tell from the metal walls- even with them covered in blood. but could it be the man in the black cape was the very man she so loathed? and if so- why did she get the mpression that he cared at all what happened to her? She breathed in and breathed out slowly, feeling air enter her new lungs and breath back out with a slight rasping.

she wanted to know what they had done to her, but looking up at the menacing blood covered android.

"why am i here? what do you want from me?" she rasped at him, her brow furrowing in bemused fear. the robot beeped, and looked up with the door suddenly opened.

"what else could we want, Rey Kenobi," she looked up at the door, eyes widening at who entered. "we want your power"

it was snoke.

Rey couldn't get up, even though she wanted to. Snoke was looming over her, admiring the work and smiling to himself. Although he was old, the way he walked was strangely youthful. As if some unnatural part of the force was giving hims trength.

"What do you mean?" Rey gasped.

"Do you think I would have let Kylo go on his little search and rescue mission for you if I didn't have something to gain? Sleep now, you won't remember this when you awaken."

Search and rescue mission? Rey heard the words over and over in her head as she struggled to stay awake. She wanted to scream, but all she could do was close her eyes. She was exhausted. And soon, she was out.

an:thanks for reading so far! thos story has been on my mind for a long time


	3. Chapter 3

"can you hear me, rey?" a voice punched through the darkness of rey's unconcious mind, causing her to blink awake sleepily. she didn't expect to see anyone bove her, least of all the concerned but stoney face of kylo peering down at her without his mask on. she gasped and tried to pull away instinctivly- but he grabbed her by the wrist hard and pulled her back to where she had bee, putting his face up close to hers to examine her haggard face with muted interest.

"how is your new heart treating you? you have much to thank me for." he expressed, squinting critically at her. she made a face at him, sneering, though she knew if he hadn't picked her up she would be dead.

but then something struck her.

"why were you looking for me, Kylo?" she asked, almost afraid to her the answer.

"I wasn't. We just happened to be flying by," he evaded. He didn't want to admit that he had spent sleepless nights pouring over his maps, pondering where she might be. In the end, it was only by contacting her old friends, Finn and Poe, that Kylo was able to piece the pieces of the puzzle together. She was stranded on Jakku. Alone. Helpless. Sick.

In the last few hours he had paced the halls wondering what to do. His mood had changed though. He thought he could learn to like her new android parts, it reminded him of his grandfather.

"Well fine, you found me. Now put me somewhere, I don't want to be a part of whatever you're doing."

"No. You'll be staying on board."

There was a clicking sound from within Reys chest and the line on the heart monitor spiked.

"Don't get too upset, we haven't worked out all the kinks," said another medical droid. Kylo turned and glared at it, then looked back at Rey. She could almost see concern in his eyes.

Kylo took off his mask and frowned down at her, not with anger, but with muted concern. she was going to get herself all worked up- would she die if she got too stressed? if only he had found her sooner.

"you need to stay on this ship. at least for now, while your getting used to your new organs." he muttered, turning his eyes away. "besides. where else do you have to go? I spoke to your 'Friends' and i know they left you here to die."

Rey was quiet then, eyes turning down with an obstinant spark gleaming even through the quiet misery that overtook her gaze. "you don't know anything, Kylo ren. they did it for the good of the universe- i don't want to be involved in the force anymore."

"Good of the universe?" he scoffed. Not just because her friends saw fit to leave her to die, but because her friends had no idea what was "good for the universe". Not in his opinion.

Rey paused. She seemed to debate whether to say more, biting her lip. Then, in quiet words that sounded like a whisper, she said:

"I'm...a force vortex."


End file.
